(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved towing coupler for connecting a vehicle to be towed (the "towed vehicle" to a towing vehicle (the "tow vehicle").
(b) Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is an improvement in the inventor's application Ser. No. 655,067 particularly taking into account the huge hook ring of the American automobiles which is different from that of the Asian automobile system.
In the applicant's former application, two ends of each of two steel cables (6) are in an annular joint. During the towing operations, the two steel cables (6) must go through the hook ring or the bumper requiring four actions to hook up the connection hook and this wastes a lot of time. During the use of the steel cable (6), which may possess some elasticity, due attention must be paid to the effect produced when the two annular joints (61) (62) are positioned. Thereafter, the sleeve pipe (4) can be pulled to conduct the restricting action, otherwise, the two annular joints (61) (62) can move and possibly come loose from the connection hook (5) during the pull of the sleeve pipe (4), thus resulting in no connection therebetween, so the same operating procedure must be repeated. Additionally, as the components in the former case are divided into three types, sometimes it is hard to locate the right components on the spot during use.
Therefore, although the applicant's former application has improved the defects of many similar products, it still takes a little longer to operate, in terms of the vehicular rescue operations. It would be much more efficient if it was made a far more convenient and time saving operation.